Drowned
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Tidak pernah disangka akan terbersit dalam hati, "Aku tenggelam..." Barter Fanfic. Yaoi. Warning inside. Teen!KakaIru for Patto-san.


**Disclaimer :** **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : BOY'S LOVE! SEX SCENE. HARD YAOI. LEMON! OOC!ALL CHARACTER. TYPO.** **PWP. TEEN!KakaIru**

**Writer's note : Re-publish fic from (deleted fic) 2 years ago. **

**Bila anda yang membuka fic ini di bawah umur 18 tahun, SEGERA TINGGALKAN! JANGAN BACA! Aku telah memperingatkan anda, dan jika anda masih bersikeras membaca fic ini, AKU TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS APAPUN! JANGAN MENYALAHKAN AKU ATAS ADEGAN DALAM FIC INI! **[MOHON DIPERHATIKAN! Ini adalah masalah serius jika anda belum cukup umur. TOLONG DIPIKIRKAN LAGI JIKA MASIH BERSIKERAS MEMBACA!]

Bila anda telah berumur 18 tahun ke atas, silahkan membaca. Dimohon kritik dan sarannya. Flame juga diterima ya. U_U (Sebagai informasi, umurku di atas 18 tahun. )

* * *

**Drowned**

by  
Ryuna Ohime  
for

**Patto-san**

* * *

DEG!

Jantung Iruka berdebar dengan kecepatan lebih dari biasa. Matanya hampir tertutup oleh rambut gelap yang basah. Kulit kecoklatan dengan beberapa luka di bagian pundak sebagai penanda jalan hidup keras itu yang tidak tertutupi apapun mulai merasakan dinginnya malam sementara kaki dan perut tertutupi oleh air danau yang kini memantulkan cahaya bulan. Iruka berada di danau dalam kawasan sebuah hutan bersama seseorang. Ia tidak mengubah arah pandangannya dari seorang pria yang berada di depannya. Pria itu berperawakan tampan dengan kulit putih yang entah bagaimana membuat jantung Iruka berdebar cepat hanya dengan melihat.

DEG!

Pria itu adalah seorang _jounin_ yang baru melepas masa kerja sebagai _anbu_. _Copy Ninja_, Kakashi Hatake. Rambut perak yang biasanya berantakan kini basah oleh air dan jatuh membingkai paras tampan. Membuat wajah Kakashi mempesona meski ada beberapa anak rambut yang masih tetap menemani dahinya. Mata yang memancarkan ketenangan menatap Iruka ramah. Membuat jantung Iruka seolah berlomba dalam dentuman untuk melompat keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Iruka bisa merasakan dada terasa hangat karena kecepatan jantungnya berdetak yang tidak biasa. Dikarenakan rasa malu, ia mengalihkan tatapannya untuk menghindari mata Kakashi. Iruka menurunkan arah tatapannya dan mendapati dada bidang milik Kakashi.

DEG!

Kali ini wajah Iruka memerah. Detak jantung semakin berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Kini, bukan hanya dadanya saja yang terasa panas tapi seluruh tubuh. Tiba-tiba terasa ada keinginan kuat untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam dada bidang di hadapannya itu. Iruka merasa ingin didekap erat oleh kedua tangan besar Kakashi. Ia sungguh ingin merasakan kehangatan kulit milik pria yang dijuluki ninja jenius itu.

"Mengerti, Iruka?" Kakashi memotong pikiran Iruka yang semakin melenceng.

Tetangganya itu sedari tadi menjelaskan cara berenang gaya bebas pada Iruka. Mereka telah melakukan rutinitas belajar berenang seminggu sekali dalam sebulan ini di danau sehabis misi. Karena Iruka yang tidak bisa berenang serta tidak mau kelihatan orang lain kalau ia belajar berenang, maka mereka melakukannya malam hari. Malam ini adalah pertemuan kedua. Sebenarnya, Iruka ingin belajar sendirian, tapi ia kepergok Kakashi suatu malam dan berakhir dengan keputusan bahwa Kakashi tidak akan bilang pada siapapun bahwa Iruka belajar berenang di bawah pengawasannya.

Sebelum mereka bertemu dalam rutinitas ini, Iruka tak pernah berbicara dengan tetangganya itu. Ia hanya tahu dan berpapasan beberapa kali. Kesannya saat belum kenal ataupun sudah kenal tak terlalu berbeda. Seperti yang terlihat, Kakashi memang adalah orang yang jenius. Ia selalu menerangkan dengan jelas. Iruka yang agak jarang berkomunikasi dengan _anbu_ yang tak jauh beda umur darinya, awalnya tidak menyukai sifat maupun sikap Kakashi padanya. Tapi, kelamaan, ia terbiasa dengan seluruh perhatian ataupun kata-kata Kakashi.

"Iya, aku mengerti!" jawab Iruka setengah teriak untuk menyembunyikan pipi yang merah karena pikiran anehnya. Tapi, sebelum ia berhasil menenangkan debaran jantung ataupun menghilangkan pikiran aneh dari otak, kedua tangan Iruka digenggam oleh Kakashi. Iruka menatap Kakashi kaget yang tentu saja diiringi dentuman jantung yang semakin cepat berdetak.

"Ayo, coba," kata Kakashi dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Hah?" Iruka mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengar.

Kakashi menarik tangan Iruka agar terentang ke depan,"Aku akan berjalan mundur dan menarik tanganmu. Cobalah mengapung di atas air lalu gerakkan kakimu seperti yang kuajarkan. Tenang saja, aku memegangimu. Jangan takut tenggelam."

Sebuah pemahaman memenuhi otaknya hingga membuatnya beku beberapa saat. Iruka merasa malu dan menyalahkan pada dirinya karena telah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Tentu saja yang dimaksud Kakashi dengan 'coba' adalah tentang berenang. Bukan yang lain. Iruka menghela nafas. Kecewa. Tapi dia menguatkan hatinya bahwa ia tidak kecewa. Iruka pun mengikuti kata-kata Kakashi untuk mencoba mengapungkan badannya dan mulai berenang. Di saat kepalanya telah masuk ke dalam air dan kakinya mulai terangkat ke permukaan air danau, Kakashi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya untuk membantu menahan usaha Iruka untuk mengapung.

Karena Kakashi mengeratkan genggamannya, Iruka membuka matanya. Perih terasa ketika air danau menyambut tapi ia masih membuka matanya. Air yang seharusnya ia lihat terasa mengabur. Mata Iruka tidak fokus pada air danau. Ia terfokus pada hal lain. Yang dilihatnya adalah celana renang Kakashi. Atau mungkin akan lebih tepat dibilang kalau ia perhatikan (bayangkan) adalah sesuatu yang tertutup celana renang itu. Iruka merasa wajahnya memanas dan seketika itu juga ia melepaskan tangan Kakashi dan menurunkan kakinya untuk menginjak dasar danau yang dangkal.

Kakashi panik melihat Iruka nyaris terpeleset ketika berusaha berdiri dan terengah-engah untuk mengeluarkan nafas. Ia mendekati Iruka, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau lepas tanganku?"

"Jangan mendekat!" jerit Iruka. Kakashi terhenti satu meter berjarak antara mereka. Dilihatnya Iruka menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar. Ia terlihat ketakutan.

Iruka merasa takut. Ia takut ketahuan jika Kakashi di dekatnya dan menyadari keinginan aneh itu. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuh mengharap sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak. Gairah dalam diri itu kini bisa terlihat jelas dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kejantanannya telah mengeras. Membuktikan bahwa Iruka berada dalam tahap untuk melakukan hubungan intim. Iruka tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa ia merasakan itu hanya dengan melihat dan sentuhan biasa dari Kakashi. Ia tidak ingin bertemu pandang ataupun bersentuhan dengan Kakashi sehingga Iruka membalikkan badan dari Kakashi dan memanjat pinggiran danau untuk berlari pergi. Tapi, kakinya yang licin membuat Iruka kembali jatuh ke danau.

"Awas!" Kakashi menyusulnya dan berhasil menangkap Iruka sebelum terjatuh ke danau. Ia menahan Iruka di pundak kanannya dan ini membuat dadanya bersentuhan dengan celana renang Iruka. Detik selanjutnya, Kakashi maupun Iruka kaget. Keduanya sama-sama bisa merasakan gesekan kejantanan milik Iruka dengan dada bidang milik Kakashi. Iruka seolah merasakan sengatan listrik sehingga ia segera berontak.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Iruka berusaha turun dari gendongan Kakashi yang berkata, "Te-tenang dulu!"

Iruka terus memberontak sementara Kakashi masih mempertahankan posisinya sampai Iruka berhenti sendiri karena malu dan lelah. Setelah merasa Iruka agak tenang, Kakashi membawa mereka ke pinggiran danau dengan wajah datar. Begitu ia didudukkan ke pinggiran danau, Iruka memalingkan wajahnya sambil menangis dengan kesal.

Debaran jantung Kakashi tak lagi bisa ia kendalikan. Dia masih berada dalam danau sambil menatap lekat Iruka yang menunjukkan wajah malu dan kesalnya. Kakashi tahu ia tidak salah menafsirkan sikap Iruka. Ia yakin Iruka menyukainya. Cukup suka hingga bisa membangkitkan kejantanan Iruka meski ia tidak melakukan apapun pada remaja _genin_ itu. Laki-laki mantan _anbu_ ini menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak biasa. Terdapat hasrat yang berbeda dengan tatapan hangat yang selama ini diperlihatkannya. Kakashi sejak awal kenal Iruka pun telah mengagumi remaja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Wajah manis yang tampak selalu menyembunyikan maksud hatinya itu selalu membuat Kakashi menghabiskan hampir separuh hariya hanya untuk menebak apa yang dipikirkan Iruka. Tak perlu berpikir dua kali bagi Kakashi untuk tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

Tangan kanan Kakashi menekan pelan tengkuk Iruka untuk menunduk ke bawah dan mendekati wajahnya. Ketika kedua tatapan mereka bertemu bersamaan dengan menempelkan hidung mereka, keduanya merasakan jantung mereka seakan siap melompat keluar dari rusuk mereka kapan saja. Terlebih lagi Iruka, karena Kakashi tersenyum jahil sesaat sebelum mendaratkan ciuman panas di bibirnya. Iruka kaget. Tangan Kakashi entah sejak kapan telah masuk ke dalam celana renang Iruka dan memberikan sentuhan kenikmatan untuk Iruka. Ia mengangkat tangannya tapi diurungkannya niat untuk memukul ketika merasakan jari-jari Kakashi mengelus bagian bawah miliknya.

Mereka masih berciuman karena Kakashi sedari tadi belum berhasil membuka mulut Iruka. Ia 'memakan' bibir Iruka dengan nafsu kelaparan seolah tak akan pernah puas mersakan nikmatnya bibir milik remaja _genin_ itu. Ia mengulum bibir manis itu dengan sesekali menjulurkan lidah untuk menggoda Iruka membukakan jalan. Iruka yang merasa begitu nikmat, akhirnya membuka bibir dan membiarkan lidah Kakashi menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dengan tidak sabar. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan kiri Kakashi yang sedari tadi memanjakan barang milik Iruka, begerak makin cepat. Gerakan itu membuat Iruka benar-benar merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Dikarenakan kenikmatan itu, digunakannya kedua tangannya untuk mencengkram rambut Kakashi dan mendorong Kakashi untuk semakin me'makan'nya.

"Hah…hah…..hah…"

Perlahan, keduanya memisahkan bibir mereka. Kakashi dan Iruka saling pandang. Mereka hanya bisa melihat hasrat dimata masing-masing dan terengah-engah. Kakashi berkata,"…aku tidak tahan lagi…"

Iruka tersipu dan ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bagian bawah Kakashi, bisa dilihatnya kalo Kakashi pun kini berhasrat untuk memiliki dirinya. Bukannya ia tidak mau, tapi ia menjadi sedikit takut saat _shape_ milik Kakashi terlihat begitu besar. Tapi di sisi lain, ia sangat menginginkan Kakashi memasuki dirinya. Merasakan dirinya. memiliki dirinya. Maka Iruka mengecup pipi Kakashi singkat sambil berbisik, "I-ini pertama kali aku akan melakukannya…"

Kakashi segera menarik turun Iruka ke dalam danau. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan saat Kakashi mengecup dahi Iruka dengan gemas dan berkata, "Tenang saja, aku akan pelan-pelan. Percayalah…"

Iruka bisa merasakan kedua tangan Kakashi mengelus-elus bagian belakang punggungnya hingga sampai bagian dimana terdapat lubang sebagai klimaks nanti. Kakashi melepaskan celana renang Iruka sehingga seluruh kulit kecoklatan milik Iruka bisa merasakan dinginnya air danau. Keduanya sama-sama menelan ludah bersamaan ketika jari tengah tangan kanan Kakashi memasuki satu-satunya lubang ditubuh Iruka membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Iruka melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kakashi dan mengeratkan pelukan seiring dengan gerakan jari Kakashi yang bermain-main didalam tubuhnya. "A..aah…" erangnya menikmati sensasi yang diberikan ketika Kakashi memasukkan jari ketiganya.

Tergoda oleh suara seksi yang dikeluarkan Iruka, Kakashi menyapu telinga Iruka dengan lidahnya dan dengan suksesnya membuat suara Iruka semakin berkumandang. Dia juga menjelajahi leher dan pundak Iruka dengan serakah. Lidahnya dengan intensif menggoda sisi sensitif Iruka. Beberapa kali dihisapnya kulit Iruka dengan begitu kuat hingga meninggalkan _kiss mark_ yang sangat jelas di sana. Tubuh mereka bergesekan dan pergerakan itu membuat perut Iruka tertusuk kejantanan Kakashi yang memang sedari tadi telah mengeras.

Didesak oleh hasrat yang tak tertahankan, Kakashi menurunkan celana renangnya dan mengangkat kaki kiri Iruka dengan tangan kanannya lalu ditahan ketika ia mencoba memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Iruka. Keduanya terengah-engah dan gugup. Kakashi menyandarkan punggung Iruka ke dinding pinggira danau sementara Iruka bisa merasakan bagian tubuh Kakashi yang keras dan hangat mulai memasuki dirinya. "Aaah…hangat sekali bisa berada didalam tubuhmu…"

Sakit. Itu yang pertama kali dirasakannya. Sangat sakit hingga sanggup membuatnya meringis dengan wajah ketakutan dan itu membuat Kakashi khawatir. Ia sempat menghentikan tindakannya namun Iruka segera menatap dan berkata, "Ja-ngan ber-henti…"

Mendapat kepastian dari Iruka untuk terus lanjut, Kakashi tanpa segan segera memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam Iruka. Ia disambut dengan jeritan menggairahkan oleh Iruka yang merasakan keseluruhan Kakashi. Mereka diam sesaat, merasakan kehangatan bagian tubuh mereka yang bersatu. Lalu, Kakashi pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mengeluarkan dan memasukkan barang miliknya ke tubuh Iruka. Sakit di awal yang dirasakan Iruka kini berubah menjadi kenikmatan. Ia sungguh merasakan kenikmatan yang tak pernah dirasakannya seiring dengan semakin cepatnya Kakashi bergerak memasukkan barangnya semakin dalam.

Kakashi yang bergerak tanpa henti membuat Iruka mengerang dengan sangat keras. Sesekali mereka berciuman, sesekali keduanya mengerang nikmat, sesekali juga mereka mengeratkan pelukan. Hingga keduanya tak lagi bisa menahan puncak kenikmatan itu dan melepaskannya. Hanya engahan nafas merekalah yang mendampingi di saat keduanya mencapai klimaks.

Iruka maupun Kakashi kelelahan. Mereka merasa capek tapi sangat puas. Gairah yang mereka rasakan tersalurkan.

Keduanya berpandangan. Masih dengan terengah-engah. Tapi, bisa terlihat dari senyum yang saling mereka tukar kalau keduanya merasa sangat senang. Kakashi menempelkan dahi mereka. Tersenyum sekali lagi, lalu mereka berciuman dengan lembut dan mesra diiringi pelukan hangat.

Pikiran yang terlintas dalam benak Iruka,"_Aku tenggelam_…" Kakashi mencium bibirnya lembut. "_Dalam cinta_…"

**End**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story!

Please review if you don't mind! :)

.

Aku harap mereka yang selesai membaca ini adalah pembaca yang berumur diatas 18 tahun. 0_0


End file.
